


Fantasy

by the_original_n_chan



Series: The Priest's Son and the Demon [12]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Shot, Generic Fangirl Continuity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin Is Completely Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene in the library? Bon does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to refresh your memory of the library scene, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1125484).
> 
> See [series page](http://archiveofourown.org/series/65558) for continuity note and disclaimer.

“Okay. You ready?” Rin asked.

“Yeah.” Ryuuji wondered a little at Rin’s smirk. He’d been kind of stunned that Rin had agreed to go along with this, let alone that Rin actually seemed into the idea. He hoped it wasn’t going to turn out horribly awkward and embarrassing. “You’re sure— _mph!_ ” And Rin’s mouth was on his, kissing deep and wet and without the least trace of shame or hesitation—quite the opposite, in fact—as Rin’s body stretched full length against him, both of them already naked and Rin, at least, well on the way to being hard as he rubbed himself up against Ryuuji’s thigh. _Shit_ , Rin could kiss. That and the full-body contact, the movement of Rin’s hips, the flick of his tail against Ryuuji’s legs—it felt like freefall, soaring and plummeting all at once, and a part of Ryuuji wanted to just give himself up to it and drag Rin off to the bed right then and there, forget anything fancy. With an effort, he managed to pull back from the edge, and from Rin’s mouth, enough to get out a muffled “Wha?”

“A little warm-up, yeah?” Rin’s voice was husky with laughter as much as desire, his breath a stirring of moist heat against Ryuuji’s skin. “Kind of a pre-show.” He licked Ryuuji’s chin, just below his mouth, licked at Ryuuji’s lower lip and then drew it between his own lips and suckled on it. His hand was on Ryuuji’s cock, feathering up and down it, slow and teasing but insistent, and Ryuuji felt himself filling, Rin’s fingers tightening around him, beginning to pump as he grew. Groaning, he bent down into Rin’s kiss as Rin took his whole mouth once more—and then it was Rin who pulled back, leaving Ryuuji disoriented and wanting. Rin drew in a deep breath, then blew it out and grinned. “All right. _Now_ it’s showtime.” Stepping backward with a last trailing stroke of his tail as it uncurled from Ryuuji’s ankle, he sank down onto his knees, settled back to sit on his heels, all unhurried, deliberate, and by the time he’d arranged himself Ryuuji had figured it out. Because this _would_ have been way too awkward—at least for his comfort—if they’d just jumped straight into it, but now, with those too-brief moments of contact fresh in their minds, the sensations still lingering everywhere they’d touched, and both of them already turned-on....

_Hey. Do you remember that time in the library? Would you do that again?_

_Would you let me watch you, down on the floor like that?_

_Only this time...._

Oh yes. Rin was running both hands slowly down his front, over his chest, his stomach, fingering all that naked skin, his gaze half-lidded and absorbed, and when he finally touched his dick, his hand curling around and under it, Ryuuji felt almost as if it had closed on him instead: the shock of _yes, this is really happening_ , the tense excitement for what was to come. His hand was on his own cock, he didn’t remember when that had happened but it didn’t matter as he stroked himself, as Rin stroked _him_ self, two separate rhythms, one urgency. Rin was flushed, his breath coming faster—he moaned, low in his throat, tilting his head to one side to expose the arch of his neck, his hips already working fiercely, involuntarily. His tail lashed around himself in long, writhing curves, then slowed as the long-furred tip brushed across Rin’s stomach once, and then again, more slowly still, curious, exploratory touches before it began trailing deliberately over his body, stroking and squirming everywhere, thighs, hips, the peaks of his nipples, the tensed line of his jaw, twining around him to reach his back, his ass. Like a one-person orgy, _oh, fuck_. It flickered over the head of his dick, making him gasp and keen softly, desperately; as it unwound from around him, he caught the end in his teeth, just below the tuft—arched his back, flinging his head back, blue eyes slitted for just an instant before closing entirely, and Ryuuji was so focused on the wrenching ecstasy on Rin’s face that he didn’t even realize what else was going on until he felt the wet _sploot, sploot, sploot_.

On his feet.

Disbelieving, Ryuuji looked down, past his dick, still achingly rigid in his clenched hand, and stared at the fluid thoroughly splattered across the tops of both feet. His face burning, the flush of arousal mingling with outrage, mortification—shit, he didn’t even know what all of these feelings were—he closed his mouth, then opened it again, but nothing would come out of it because what the hell do you say _when somebody comes on your fucking feet?_

Rin spat out his tail with a little wheezing grunt and caught his breath. Ryuuji glimpsed a flash of an evil grin as Rin ducked his head—just enough to sting his pride further, and goddamn it, why couldn’t he _say_ anything?—before Rin bent toward the floor, sliding his hands out ahead of him. For a moment, Ryuuji was just confused. What, was Rin bowing to him now? For forgiveness, or....

Then Rin began crawling toward him. So slowly, moving on elbows and knees, one long stretch of his arm as he reached forward, and then another, his head down and his ass slightly lifted, his tail held out low, swinging languorously behind him. Ryuuji could only stare, transfixed. The distance between them was short; Rin closed it, lowered his head still farther, and—

—licked—

_He was licking his own come off Ryuuji’s feet._ The realization hit Ryuuji in a burst of devastating heat, a roiling, molten lust so stark and raw it shocked him, an appalled fascination that made the smallest sensations searingly vivid. The stroke of Rin’s tongue, the little flick as it curled away from Ryuuji’s skin before returning to lick again and again, the pause as Rin swallowed— _swallowed_ —the gentle puff of Rin’s breath. Then Rin’s tongue squirming in between his toes, twisting, wriggling deeper, seeking every last fleck of—Ryuuji’s hand had started moving on himself again, he didn’t know when or how, only that he needed to, to—faster now, _harder, ah_ , swept up in that unbearably swelling tension, listening to each tiny, wet sound, watching as Rin’s whole body shifted, rocking forward with each thrust of his tongue, his tail lifting higher. And Rin was kissing him, open mouthed, sucking on the tops of his feet, of his toes, moaning deep in his throat—

Ryuuji didn’t know what sound finally escaped him—something hoarse and incoherent and wild—but Rin must have sensed the moment even before that, because he was already moving. Rin sat up fast, leaning back on his heels, just as Ryuuji’s grip stuttered, tightened, and he drove into it in a last rush as he came—jerking, violent, the come splashing out, gushing pale streaks across Rin’s chest as Rin spread his arms wide, opening himself to it, and Ryuuji lost himself to the release—the crashing, shuddering eruption, the dizzyingly weightless moment at the peak, and then the fall back from that height into his suddenly weak-kneed, trembling body.

He staggered a step and bumped up against the wall behind him, found himself sliding down it before he knew what was going on, until he was sitting sprawled on the floor, breathing hard and probably looking wild eyed and stupid as he stared dazedly at Rin. Rin was still for another moment before he opened one eye, then the other, and returned Ryuuji’s gaze. His eyes sparkled with an impish delight; he started crawling forward again, and Ryuuji’s heart made a thudding, panic-stricken leap into his throat, but it was just an ordinary hands-and-knees crawl, without the...the _slinking_. 

Rin reached Ryuuji at last and sat up, trailed lazy fingers through the mess on his chest and then brought them to his mouth—licked them, sucked them clean, all while holding Ryuuji’s gaze, his blue eyes half laughing, half smoldering, while Ryuuji could only stare, slack-jawed, because somehow Rin had taken his original dirty thoughts and made them...even dirtier. _Holy shit._

Then, grinning, Rin put his arms around Ryuuji’s neck, leaned forward to press their foreheads together, and Ryuuji could smell the warm, salt-sea traces of sex on his breath as he chuckled softly.

“So do I give good fantasy, or what?”


End file.
